Words of Love
by Chiikara
Summary: WALL-E is learning new things every day. But EVE is depressed, and it might take more than just a few words to cheer her up again. WALLEVE, SPOILERS!
1. Girlfriend

From the author who brought you "OBJECTIV-E" and "Breakaway!"

Oh god, what am I getting myself into with another multi-chaptered fic? You know how it goes, please review, it's a huge motivation factor for me. Collective Criticism is always welcomed. I'm not sure how fast I can update this, as I have other multi-chaptered things – Selfish, Forget Me Not, Obedience… - to look after, but seeing as I'm in a WALL-E kick right now, it shouldn't take too long to bring along chapter two.

The idea for this story originally stemmed from a one-shot called "BRID-E" I think that sums up the story pretty well, haha. Hope you enjoy.

WALL-E belongs to Disney Pixar.

- - - - - - -

WORDS OF LOVE

- - - - - - -

EVE was not in the truck when WALL-E awoke.

He sighed softly, eyelids drooping, looking around hopefully though he knew he would have spotted her moon-white form had she been anywhere near. The world was under restoration, and both of them had been helping as best they could ever since the Axiom had landed, but WALL-E still wondered why she would sometimes disappear in the mornings. He was concerned for her, of course, always worried, because he was hopelessly in love and there was no way around it. But he never questioned her when he saw her again, possibly stemming from the same worry, the answers she might give and weather or not he would really want to hear them.

Maybe she just needed some privacy.

WALL-E rolled out of the truck, looking around once before heading toward one of the half-built houses, all open sides already dutifully painted by the other eager robots. In the distance he spotted two humans walking together and, recognizing them, began to head over in their direction. One of them stopped and pointed, the other waving enthusiastically. WALL-E waved back energetically.

"Oh!" said Mary as she stooped down to look into WALL-E's eyes. "Look who it is! Hello there, WALL-E!"

"Hey, pal!" John greeted happily as WALL-E's eyes traveled over to their pudgy hands, which were joined together affectionately. Distantly, he heard himself react excitedly, even saw his hand jut out to point as a thousand memories of him and EVE flashed through his mind's eye, and Mary laughed happily.

"I guess you could say we're boyfriend and girlfriend now." She smiled.

"B-oy-friend." WALL-E tested out the word. "G-irl-friend." They were nice words, and he liked them immediately. John nodded. "That's right, pal." he said cheerfully. "Just like you and Miss EVE, right?"

"E-vah?"

"Your little girlfriend." Mary supplied, beaming.

"Right! Where is she, by the way?"

WALL-E felt his eyelids dip downward again. Mary lifted a hand to her mouth. Then; "Out working?"

"Don't worry about it, pal. She's been pretty busy helping, right?"

WALL-E tapped his knuckles together thoughtfully, looking down at the worn shades of silver and gray. EVE's beautiful face floated into his mind, her smiling blue eyes, her perfect hands that she so often entwined in his, just like John and Mary – just like in their treasured film.

"Girl-friend." he sighed.

Mary stooped down and patted his arm with her free hand.

- - - -

WALL-E's eyes were still hidden from view when EVE awoke.

She watched him for a long time, reverted to his boxed form, docile and fragile. So fragile. Pictures of him, broken and worn and unresponsive, haunted her until she forced them out of the way with new memories; holding hands and laughing together and the way WALL-E still reacted to each and every kiss as if it were their first. Her eyes fell sadly, watching the ground, the trickle of light that seeped through the hole in the truck's roof from where she had shot it during her attempt to save him. The golden pool of color always made her sigh, remembering the fate that had almost stolen him away.

She should be happy now. Why wasn't she?

EVE hovered away, outside, past the strangely half-fixed terrain and newly budding plants that used to always make her giggle with happiness. Her arms floated by her sides, fingers lax, wondering about everything and nothing at all. WALL-E made her feel like she never thought she could, let her break through and into a mix of emotions she didn't know she was capable of. But this emotion was a rare one, one she could only connect to those horrible moments when she thought WALL-E was gone. Emptiness.

Hours seemed to pass by as EVE roamed. There was no cause for it at all. Nothing bad had happened – things were going just fine, if not steadily better every day. She wondered briefly if it was a fault in her programming but quickly dismissed it. She was sad. Just sad. But why?

At last she remembered WALL-E and headed back toward the truck with a sigh. Nothing had been accomplished for the day, but she knew how he worried when she left without a word, and there was no reason for the _both_ of them to be sad.

WALL-E was back in the truck, standing just outside her circle of light. His back was to her, and she tried to smile for him but found it only felt fake. Sighing, EVE glided forward until he finally turned around, beeped excitedly, and rushed to her side.

"E-vah!"

"WALL-E." she said, leaning down and placing a motherly kiss between his eyes. WALL-E faltered, his eyelids falling, but then quickly held his hands out, clearly worked up about _something._ EVE complied, threading her fingers through his.

"Girl-friend." WALL-E said.

EVE stared. She had heard the word before, one or twice, but had never truly _heard_ it as she did now. It was pretty, delicate. She liked it. "Girlfriend?" she repeated.

WALL-E nodded happily. "E-vah. . .girl-friend."

She giggled. An honest laugh. It was nice, the fleeting slice of happiness.

"WALL-E. . .boy-friend."

"Boyfriend." she repeated, and giggled again. WALL-E's fingers tightened in his. Relief. Her eyes curved upward into blue crescent smiles. Sadness…how silly. There was no reason to be sad, not when things were being fixed, not when she had him, her little bot 'boyfriend.' No reason at all.

WALL-E released her hands and pressed the play button on his recorder. Music gently floated into the air – a song that gave her both good memories and bad. Determined to make this one good, she took WALL-E by the arms and turned him around in a slow dance, laughing contently.

_It only takes a moment. . ._

This one she knew how to hum to.


	2. Bride

I'm thinking about putting all my stories on hiatus for some time, because there are things going on and I'm getting exhausted from it all. Don't be surprised if the updates are far-between. I need to work on Obedience and Selfish as well, but mostly Obedience, because I've been neglecting that poor story. In the mean time, here's more WALL-E.

- - - - - - -

WORDS OF LOVE

- - - - - - -

WALL-E still asleep when EVE left the truck.

She was tempted, at first, to go back, to turn up the volume on _Hello, Dolly!_ and watch it over and over again until the empty feeling went away. But that, of course, would catch WALL-E's attention, and EVE didn't want that. She had slept happily, and that was a nice change, but now morning was approaching and the humans were coming out again. She spotted two familiar forms, a man and a woman WALL-E had made friends with. They were holding hands. The woman waved her rounded fingers at her as she passed, and EVE waved back.

The feeling was creeping up on her again.

Sighing, she tucked her arms behind her and took off into the sky, remembering how it felt to dance in space. WALL-E holding the fire hydrant close to his cube body, white color trailing off behind him, translucent blue like a neon shadow behind her. She flew alone now, and for once, she wanted to be alone, to collect her thoughts together and figure out what they meant. Even after time had passed, sometimes she wasn't used to the feelings her awakening came along with.

She wandered into a space far from the re-colonize operation and settled down beside some cubed trash. EVE wondered how much of it was done by WALL-E. She cast her blue eyes down toward the still-preserved tracks curving across the land and knew her eyes were curving into a sad smile. He was so precious, she thought.

Extending her little white fingers, EVE probed into the trash and began to fish for items. An egg beater – how she remembered that – a little broken electronic device she couldn't quite place, some coins – and then a certain cube caught her eye. It was almost completely blue – fabric. Curious, she glided closer and began to untangle the fabric from the rest of the trash.

The result was a very dirt, very battered child's dress.

The empty feeling returned.

For some time, she continued to explore, looking for different clothes. They were hard to find, most of them torn into smaller pieces, but eventually she found something that made her eyes turn into wide ovals. Sheer and translucent, a once-white piece of fabric that trailed some distance past her hand floated before her. The top was meant to be curved but had been broken when it had been cubed. There were several tears, and the entire thing was filthy. No matter, M-O could fix that with some work. The tears, however, she would have to fix herself.

It would only take half a minute.

Turning the fabric over carefully in her hands, the word she was searching for finally surfaced. _Bride. _

It was a veil.

"Bride." she said softly. "Bride, bride."

She didn't realize it at the time, but her depression had begun to ebb into excitement.

- - - - -

EVE was out with M-O, WALL-E was told, when he woke up.

What she could be doing with M-O he didn't take the time to wonder, because the re-colonization was brimming with different robots teaming up to patch things together. But that didn't stop him from being a little disappointed when he didn't see her pretty face as he started back up.

Just looking at her made him so happy.

Rolling outside, WALL-E quickly busied himself with painting. The other robots were putting color to a human house, particularly John and Mary's. It was a gift, the captain said, because they were considering getting married soon.

Married. He didn't understand the word at first, until it was explained to him. Married meant together forever, and a ceremony, and a. . .dress. Ever since the humans had begun to settle down, they slowly began to make their own clothes again. Mary had made herself a wide, pink summery dress, and WALL-E thought she looked brand new in it. Everything looked brand new nowadays. It was so exciting.

As the day flew by, EVE still wasn't returning.

"P-ain-t." WALL-E sounded out as he turned the bright colors over unto the exterior of the house. "Pain-t."

He missed her, though he knew just half a day wasn't a long time for her to be gone. He always missed her, because he loved her hopelessly, and to be away from her for too long made him feel like something inside him was missing.

Maybe he'd surprise her when she returned. Maybe he'd ask John and Mary for help.

But still, deep down, he knew she was sad. And when EVE was sad, even when she was there to hold his hand, it still felt like something was gone.


End file.
